Conventionally, searching for information on the Internet is a manual process. While an end user may utilize search engines to obtain information, the quality of results returned, especially for in specialized technical and potentially arcane fields, sometimes leaves much to be desired. In addition, advertisers may include keywords in web pages which further reduce the quality of search engine results. Furthermore, specialized forums and newsgroups which are devoted to such arcane information are not traditionally indexed by search engines. To further compound the problem, an end user must understand the hierarchy and standards for each forum or newsgroup in order to post a question with the best chance of being answered.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods for retrieving information from the Internet.